Space Star
Space Star is a fast paced action side-scrolling shooter, Similar to games such as Space invaders and Galaga. The player controls a teenager named Jimmy, using a space pod to fight an army of aliens called Darkal. Plot The game begins with Jimmy, the main character, and Lisa, his girlfriend, walking together. A scientist runs up to them, yelling that his latest invention, the space pod, is at last complete. All of a sudden, an enormous ship appears, and carries Lisa away with a tractor beam. The scientist allows Jimmy to use his space pod and save Lisa. Jimmy chases the large ship and is confronted by a smaller one with a robotic claw. Jimmy fights it and the claw falls off. The ship escapes and Jimmy gives chase. Jimmy follows the ship into Downtown and fights it again. This time it explodes. The pilot flies out of the rubble and introduces himself as Ritendman, Second-in-command of the alien army called the Darkal. He says the Darkal's intent were to experiment on some Earth plants and, eventually, strip the Earth of it's resources. He also says that Lisa is being held in an experimental Darkal greenhouse, and that she's plant food by now. Jimmy flies off to rescue her. Jimmy fights through the greenhouse and finds a giant plant. He fights and defeats it, and Lisa comes out. She climbs on board. Jimmy and Lisa push through the Darkal Army. Jimmy and Lisa chase the Darkal Mothership. The scientist comes up on a monitor in the ship and explains that it is a decoy. He turns on his Holo-disrupt device and the ship sisappears, a robot in it's place. Jimmy and Lisa defeat it and get on board the real mothership. Ritendman appears and kidnaps Lisa. Jimmy chases him through the ship. Ritendman escapes into the control room. A traitor Darkal tells Jimmy that to enter the control room, you need three keycards, belonging to the three Chaon siblings, Chaof, Chaoth, and Chaow. They are officials of the Chaon army, a rival arrmy that was suppressed into a lake on the Darkal homeworld, Darkania. The Darkal ruler, King Muchaz, enlisted them in his army, for they were the only Chaon who would pledge allegiance to him. They were being held in a stasis until they are needed to fight. Jimmy goes and frees all three from the stasis. Instead of thanking him, they attack him for waking them up. Jimmy defeats Chaof, Chaoth, and Chaow, taking their keycards. Jimmy gets in the control room. He confronts Ritendman, who sends some of the greatest Darkal warriors to fight him. Jimmy defeats them all, and Ritendman ejects him from the ship. Jimmy chases the Darkal mothership through space, shooting it to slow it down. Jimmy gets back on board the ship, which shortly lands on Darkania. Jimmy explores Darkania, but is attacked by a strange robot with a built-in teleporter. He destroys the robot , but not before it manages to teleport Jimmy away. Jimmy finds himself in a strange building called the halls of revenge. he explores it, and fights Chaof, Chaoth, and Chaow again. He continues on and fights Ritendman, This time destroying him for good. Jimmy leaves the Halls of revenge, finding himself in front of the lake where the Chaon were being held. He goes in, hoping they will help him fight the Darkal. They mistake him for a Darkal spy and attack him. Jimmy pushes through the Chaon, defeating their leader, Chaom. Jimmy leaves the lake of the Chaon to see the Darkal capital, Karun. He moves in through the least defended area, the courtyard. Jimmy invades Karun city, fighting the guards, Kuri and Densetsu. He then invades King Muchaz's castle. Jimmy invades the castle, fighting the Darkal Perfenn, then rescuing Lisa. King Muchaz appears to fight. Jimmy defeats him, but the center of his eye remains intact, pairing up with a device called the wheel of misfortune. Jimmy destroys him and he and Lisa fly home. Elements Jimmy can equip one of 8 elements to his ship's armour or blaster for added effects. Some enemies can also wield elements. Fire Fire attacks will do more damage, and make the ship have higher defences. Water Water attacks shoot across the screen speedily, or can increase the ship's speed. Earth Earth attacks have great power, but move slowly. They also make the ship slower with great defences. Air The opposite of Earth, Air attacks go even faster than water, but have less power. The ship will gain great speed, but will be very vulnerable. Thunder Thunder attacks are coupled with good power, but an erratic movement pattern. Ice Ice attacks have a chance of freezing the enemy (100% chance when enemies wield Ice) or will make the ship immune to freezing. Light When Light attacks connect, they will release a small shockwave. Light armour means the player will reflect parts of light attacks. Dark The player can't wield Dark. It has very high power. Elemental weaknesses Every element has som weaknesses. For example, using a Fire Attack on an Ice-alligned enemy will do double damage, but an Ice attack on a Fire enemy means half damage. The same rule applies for when enemies attack the player. Weaknesses Fire:' Water,Earth, Air '''Water:'Air, Thunder, Ice, Dark 'Earth:'Water, Ice, Dark 'Air: '''Earth, Thunder, Dark '''Thunder:'Earth, Ice, Light 'Ice:'Fire, Air, Light '''Light: '''Fire, Water, Light '''Dark: Fire, Thunder, Light : Levels #The city BOSS: Mysterious UFO #Downtown BOSS: ????? #Darkal Greenhouse BOSS: Darkal Plantguard #Darkal Army BOSS: Darkal Warrior #Crazed Sky BOSS: Decoy Bot #Darkal Mothership BOSS: Darkal Rainon #The Trials Three BOSS: Chaof, Chaoth, and Chaow #Control Room BOSS: Darkal Ace #Insane space BOSS: Darkal Mothership #Darkania BOSS: Porton #Halls of Revenge BOSS: Chaof, Chaoth, and Chaow/ Ritendman #Lake of the Chaon BOSS: Chaom #Karun Courtyards BOSS: Karun official #Karun city BOSS: Kuri/ Densetsu #Karun castle BOSS: Darkal Perfenn/ King Muchaz/ Wheel of Misfortune See also: Space Star/Levels Category:Nintendo DS Category:Action